52 Flavours
by Yukari Rin
Summary: A collection of 52 oneshots centering around Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Some oneshots may be continued and if so, continuations will be announced. 20 of 52 posted as of April 20, 2013.
1. Everything You've Ever Wished For

**Theme: #4 - Everything You've Ever Wished For**

Notes: Inspired by some lyrics in "Thank Goodness" from the musical Wicked

Disclaimer: Naruto and all properties are owned my Masashi Kishimoto and related parties

"Happy is What Happens When All Your Dreams Come True"

Sakura was a fighter. She knew she was the weakest member of Cell Seven and worked hard to overcome that. She had become the student of the Godaime. Not only that, she had perfected her chakra control and was at the same level as her teacher. She was respected by all the ninja in Konoha for her skill and she had inspired a new generation of aspiring ninja to try becoming medical-nins.

Sakura knew the meaning of perseverance. She never gave up her feelings for Sasuke even after he was brought back to the village. He had been through a quick trial and placed in the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility for a minimum of two years before given the option of limited ninja duties. She had visited him every day during his sentence and was his staunchest advocate for all matters after his release. Sasuke tried to evade her, even told her not to bother and that he could take care of himself. Yet Sakura kept involving herself with him, she didn't want to lose him. Even when ninja and civilians questioned her motives she never kept away from the Avenger

Sakura was determined. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't be peaceful even after killing his brother. She was set in her ways to make him realize this. She would make him realize he needed Naruto, Kakashi, their companions, and most importantly - her. Sasuke was slow in realizing these things, but as years passed he became gentler around Sakura. He wasn't necessarily warm, but he acknowledged her existence.

Sakura had become Sasuke's wife and the mother of his children.

She was happy.

Wasn't she?

She considered all the years of effort she had put into in becoming someone Sasuke could depend on and trust. Someone who wasn't weak and childish. Someone who wasn't "annoying". Life with Sasuke wasn't always easy, but then again, life had never been easy. He poured so much of himself into avenging his family and seeking power. When it came to raising his heirs he devoted all the time he could. He had high expectations for them and let them know that. He was a stern father, but he made sure that he showed them a semblance of affection, even if the real thing was difficult for him.

His hard work had paid off. His children became respected not only for being Uchiha Clan members, but for having a wide range of skills. This pleased Sasuke. All of his dreams had come true.

Was Sakura happy?

Sasuke was happy, so she was happy.

Even if not everything she had ever wished for came true.


	2. The Heart of the Gesture

Notes - written after returning home early from my family reunion because I was too emotional to stay there. Thank you to all those who read this, and especially to those who reviewed. To the person who added me to one of the Sasuke and Sakura C2s, thank you very much. You made me squee.

"And Her Name?"

Uchiha Sasuke walked slowly through the halls of his home, stopping at every door and pausing to remember at least one event that made the room special to him. He had done this for many years, always the same day each year. Always the same route through the large estate, but never the same memory if he could help it. Some rooms were easier than others: the kitchen, his brother's bedroom, his own room. Others, like his father's private study, were much harder because he spent little to no time in them.

Sasuke reached the end of the last hallway and stopped before walking down the deep brown wood planks to the final room, the only one connected to the hall. He chided himself for still fearing the room. When he had walked around the house each year with his wife he always found strength in her to go forward and find a new meaning to the room. His wife had been his companion for a few score years, and this was the first year he toured his house alone. There had always been someone to keep him company - his wife, children, or grandchildren. But this year his home and the whole Uchiha district was silent.

The Uchiha patriarch as he was now known as took one small step. It was a step for one of his ancestors. Another small step. And another. Each step he took towards the great room that he feared was for a clan member who had been slain by his brother. As he took his final four steps he spoke the names out loud. The fourth to last was for his mother. The third to last was for his father. The second to last was for Itachi.

As he took the final step to the door and rested his hand on it to slid it open he felt a warm sensation on his hand and by his side. She had promised to always be with him each time he commenced this tradition. He had never truly believed in spirits until after he had taken revenge upon his brother all those years ago. But in that one moment he felt his wife next to him on this day he knew without a doubt in his heart that Sakura was there with him, helping him as she had always done. He took a deep breath and took the final step before resting his forehead along the smooth wood of the door. "Sakura, my wife."

He opened the door and knelt down in the center of the room facing the window. The sun came out from hiding behind a cloud and its warmth quickly washed over Sasuke's face. He had aged gracefully. His hair was silver with age and he had a few wrinkles, but he was active and healthy. Sakura swore to her family and friends on Sasuke's fifty-third birthday that if he barely aged by his next birthday she would start using her chakra to stay physically young like the Godaime had done. When his birthday rolled around Sakura kept her oath and ever since she had kept up the appearance of a woman in her early thirties. Sasuke smiled gently over the memory. Lee had been taken aback slightly and rambled on, as his teacher was famous for, about the power of youth. Sasuke and Sakura's other friends all chimed in about how envious they were of the Uchiha couple and how they were lucky to be able to look young.

Smoothing out his yukata he closed his eyes and brought Sakura's face to mind. Her soft pink hair that had faded to a light bubble gum shade. Her emerald green eyes that never lost their shine and mischievous gleam. The smile that always rested on her lips when playing with her children. The way her lips would purse together or frown when her husband was remembering his past. It had been Sakura who suggested the traditional walk through their home in order to help her husband move beyond the pain. One after another thoughts of Sakura, his Sakura, poured into his mind.

The day they became Cell Seven. Waking up from Haku's senbon and seeing Sakura crying over him. Sakura behaving out of sorts on the day of the first part of the Chuunin exam and how she responded to his compliment. The second part of the Chuunin exam and her desperate pleas bringing him back after the curse seal reacted. All the visits she made to him at the hospital. The way she begged him to stay in Konoha and after he refused, how she begged him to take her along. How after finally returning after years of absence Sakura was one of the few people that accepted him without any reservations. The births of all of their offspring and grandchildren.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the hurried footsteps of his youngest son. "Father, father!" The young man was calling out desperately and clung to the door frame in an effort to catch his breath.

Sasuke turned and looked at his son, Shinogu. Of all his and Sakura's children Shinogu was the one they had worried most about. He had been a late bloomer socially and in the Ninja Academy, and Sasuke had doubted if the Sharingan would awaken in his son when by the time Shinogu was fifteen he still hadn't shown signs of the blood limit. All their worry had turned out to be needless in the long run. Shinogu was able to activate the Uchiha blood limit the next year, three years after graduating from the Academy. He passed the Chuunin and Jounin on his first tries and even fell in love with a kunoichi that had been sweet on him even through his awkward years. Shinogu had become a fine young man expecting his own son any day now.

Shinogu regained control of his breathing and quickly stepped to his father, pulling the older man up. "Hurry, father, Tsubaki has a request for you and she needs an answer soon."

"Why can't you ask me and then give her my answer?"

"Because she wants to ask you permission about something and wants to see your reaction for herself."

"My permission? For what? Why didn't she come herself if that's the case?"

"She couldn't come because she just had our daughter. It was unexpected, but thankfully she was working in the hospital and not giving a medic-nin presentation at the school."

Sasuke looked at his son and quickened his pace. "A daughter? What's her name?"

"That's what Tsubaki wanted to ask you about. She wanted to name her after mother since mother inspired her to become a medic-nin."

Sasuke smiled to himself and knew that wherever Sakura was watching her family from she was smiling proudly. She'd be excited over having a child named after her, but what had always been most important was the heart of a gesture, and there was no doubt of how much heart was in Tsubaki's request.


	3. Recalling Things That Others Desire

Notes - I think the story speaks for itself, but it's Naruto and Kakashi talking about Sasuke and Sakura.

"They're reviewing this past year of his parole the day after tomorrow," Kakashi spoke softly. His tone was serious and Naruto glanced at the grey-haired man. They both knew who Kakashi was speaking of.

"It's been a while since I've seen him because of the difference in levels," Naruto replied, equally somber.

"I think this year he'll be free to take the Jounin exam. Most of the shinobi have forgiven him."

"I don't know if I have, and his case will be under my jurisdiction." They fell silent again, each sifting through their own views on the man in question. It had been eleven years since their team had been together again only to be ripped apart for due process.

"Do you know when she'll be returning?"

"What does that have to do with him?"

"I think you know, Naruto," Kakashi said and rubbed his jaw.

"He doesn't deserve her. He won't make her happy."

"How do you know that, Naruto? So much time has gone by-"

"He wouldn't allow her to visit him. She would sit outside the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility for hours, in all kinds of weather, just to be near him. The bastard didn't care at all. Didn't have the courage to face her after all he did to her. Why should I take into consideration how she felt about him?"

"Because she might still feel that way. She's been gone for several years, Naruto, but that doesn't mean she stopped loving him."

Naruto drew his legs to his chest and placed his chin on his knees, "If she knows what's best, she'll have given up on him. She's only hurting herself by loving him."

"Ah, but that's what love is, Naruto. Even though he wouldn't allow any of us to see him, I'm sure he knew that Sakura was always there, waiting for the day he would be a free man. He'll probably expect to see her at the hearing. I wonder what he'll think when she isn't there," the Copy Ninja mused.

"He probably wouldn't even notice, he's too concerned with himself," Naruto replied bitterly.

Kakashi looked down to his former student. Naruto was curled up as he had often done when he was younger. Kakashi always thought he did it when he didn't want to be brave, when he wanted someone to comfort him. "Maybe you're looking at it the wrong way. Maybe you're too biased to judge Sasuke fairly. Isn't there some loophole where the Godaime or Jiraiya or a member of the town council can judge him in your place?"

Naruto went silent as he thought about his former teacher's words. "The only people he owes anything to anymore are Sakura, you, and me."

"He doesn't owe me anything. I've long since came to terms with my grievances concerning him."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, curiously. "You really think that Sakura would be happy to have him back?"

"You know she would be."

"It'd make things difficult for her, even while making them somewhat easier for her to make her dreams come true."

Kakashi's small smile was hidden beneath his mask, he knew Naruto was finally coming to a decision. "What do you mean?"

Naruto unfolded himself and stood. "All the girls used to chase Sasuke. When he ran off in the first place only a handful of people knew, and we kept silent about it. The girls all just assumed he was off on a long-term mission. They figured that Sakura and I had gotten special instructors, Sasuke probably did, too. Their attentions turned to other things and boys. Seeing him after all these years would only make them remember the days they used to chase him. Sakura's the only one who hasn't given up on him. She has no competition to worry about.

"And Sasuke doesn't have anyone he depends on, but Sakura's always been able to sneak past his boundaries and affect him. He hasn't been able to complete one of his life goals. There's only one option for him to take. Fathers in their right minds won't allow their daughters to marry him, even if he is an Uchiha. Betrayl isn't something shinobi take lightly, and he betrayed us when he joined Orochimaru. Even if they didn't care about his prison record Sakura's the only one who can see beyond his good looks and broody nature." He stopped and sighed. The stars were shining brightly, as if telling him to let his former teammate go free in two days.

"So, what conclusion have you come to?" Kakashi asked gently.

"Sakura has only ever seen Sasuke. Sasuke has only ever let Sakura into his mind. For the both of them, there is only one match. Each other."

"So you'll let him go?"

"Only if he notices Sakura isn't at the hearing."

"What would that prove?"

"That he desired Sakura all along. That he needs her. That he'll stay. That he finally realizes people love him."


	4. Snow Falling on Corpses

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I had several problems in my personal life that prevented me from updating, but I have six chapters that just need to be edited so I'll be updating more regularly. I'm sorry this one is short, but several of the ones I need to edit are much longer.

Also, in one review someone commented that the fics weren't fluffy. I don't know if that was a criticism or a compliment, but I do want to let you know that the majority of these fics will not be fluffy or have WAFF. I'm not very good at writing lighthearted fics, but I promise that I'll try to include some for you.

**Theme: #7 - Snow falling on corpses **

Character/Series: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura from _Naruto _

Rating: K

Notes: Set during the first _Naruto _movie after the train battle

Disclaimer: _Naruto _and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties

"Snow Falling on Flames"

The battle was over. Those that remained tiredly gathered those that had fallen. The Princess had gone with Dotou. Naruto had managed to get himself on the airship as well. Sakura hoped he would be safe. Her inner self was bitter that he'd be warmer on the airship even if he was risking his life. She glanced at Sasuke to see if he was warm enough.

The stoic Uchiha was standing a few feet away from her with his face lifted to the sky. "It's snowing."

Sakura blinked confusedly and then raised her face as well. It was a very light sprinkling of snow. The flakes were small and melted as quickly as they landed on her sweat-stained face.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Come on, we've got to get going!" their teacher called to them. Sasuke glanced at his partner to see if she needed help before heading to the grey-haired Jounin.

Their teacher was tying some ninja dogs he had summoned to a sled and motioned for the two to settle themselves in it. Sakura blushed at the close proximity she and her crush had to share. Kakashi stood behind them and snapped the reigns telling the dogs to start on their way. As the sled pulled away from the remaining ninja and movie crew Kakashi explained how they would break into the compound. Sasuke would occasional ask questions which the Jounin answered as best he could. "It's been a very long time since I was at the palace, things might have changed a bit. We'll need to be extra careful since we don't know what type of trouble Naruto's gotten himself into."

The snow started falling more quickly and thickly. Sakura twisted in her seat to look behind her teacher. They had quickly moved away from the battlefield and the people were quickly being obscured by the falling snow. Through the white haze she saw a black ribbon grow as it rose from the ground. "Kakashi-sensei, what are they doing?" she asked, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ears.

Sasuke turned to see what she was asking about. Their teacher kept looking ahead, though. "They're burning the bodies of the fallen ninja," he answered her somberly.

"So that any secrets from their village cannot be stolen?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes."

Sasuke turned away from the growing bonfire of the fallen and closed his eyes to rest. Sakura kept her gaze upon the smoke as it wove its way up to the heavens. _'It's beautiful in a way,' _she thought to herself. The snow began falling even harder and she pulled her cape tighter around her body before laying her forehead on her forearms. It was beautiful, but it was morbid beauty she never wanted to see again. She became lost in her thoughts and began to sleep lightly. She woke up when Sasuke gently shook her shoulder.

"Sakura, we're almost to the palace. You need to wake up so you're alert once we sneak in," his voice was soft and gentle without losing an authoritative tone. She smiled bashfully and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sasuke pulled his hand away from her shoulder and turned his attention to his equipment, hoping that the faint heat he felt in his cheeks hadn't turned into a blush that she could see. His pink-haired teammate slowly reached for her own pouches to make sure she had the proper number of kunai and shuriken. "Are you all right, Sakura?"

The question startled her and she raised her eyes to Sasuke's. "I can't stop thinking about the ninja who died. I mean, I know that their bodies need to be disposed of to protect their village, but to die in such a way in a place like this," her voice trailed off as she glanced around at the white environment. "To live your life in such a cold and barren place and then let the flames take your body after you pass on, it seems sad to me." She shrugged and tugged on her cape to remove the snow from it.

"I don't think they mind. They became ninja, after all. They knew that they might die the way they did," Sasuke responded.

Sakura nodded. "I wonder how many of them wished they could see Spring once more before dying."

Sasuke peered at the kunoichi and noticed her sad expression. "You'll live to see the Spring again, Sakura."

Sakura paused and looked at her lifelong crush. She was confused and surprised, unsure of what to say in response to his statement.

The black-haired ninja kept his gaze on her. "I promise."


	5. Your Pretty Blue Eyes

**Theme #11 - Your pretty blue eyes are just stained glass**

Character/Series - Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura from Naruto

Rating - K

Notes - let's assume that after the 2.5 years are up lots of stuff happens and Sasuke is brought back to Konoha, slight NaruSaku

Disclaimer - Naruto and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties

"House Call"

It was raining that night. The winds howled and played an eerie song through the leaves in the forest. Sakura was just finishing up her paperwork at the hospital when a knock on the door jarred her thoughts.

"It's getting late, I thought you might like an escort on your way home."

She smiled at the young man's offer. "Thank you, but I have to make a house call on the way."

"It's late. And storming. It's dangerous."

"I'm a kunoichi, I'll be all right on my own, thank you."

The man in the doorway ran a hand through his hair and glanced at her, frustrated. "You wouldn't let me walk you home that night, either. Look what ended up hap-"

Sakura pushed back her chair and stood. "That's enough, Naruto."

The two stared at each other for a few moments before the blonde backed down. "I'm allowed to worry about my precious people. Let me walk you," his sad eyes pleading with her, "please?"

She shook her head and turned off her desk lamp. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I don't know how long I'll be."

"Is he in that bad of a condition?"

"You were there to see the result, you tell me."

"Aren't you the one with the medical expertise?"

She sighed. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"He's mending well physically, but I. . ." her voice trailed as she glanced at the semi-faded picture of her old Genin cell.

"He probably doesn't want you there. You know how gloomy he gets when it rains."

She shook her head. "His eyes don't say that when he looks at me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You not only possess great strength and medical skill, but you read eyes as well?"

"Anyone can read eyes. You do."

"So what are mine saying?"

She raised her eyes from the papers in her hands. "Don't make me say it, Naruto."

"What do they say, Sakura? Or do you only read eyes with no life in them?" Naruto's voice rose and he clenched his hands into fists.

"His eyes have life in them, Naruto. It's just harder to see. Your eyes are easy to read. You wear your heart on your sleeve and don't see the point in guarding your emotions. You're an open book, so to speak. But he's lived most of his life with his heart locked away. Caring meant weakness which meant he couldn't defeat Itachi. But that's in the past, and he's learning, Naruto. Back then, you wanted and believed in his ability to feel more than I did. What changed?"

"He left."

"But we brought him back."

The rain pounded against the windows of the office as Sakura picked up her umbrella and walked past Naruto. He followed her to the front of the hospital and prepared to follow her into the summer storm. "Stay here, Naruto. A captain should look after his subordinate."

"What does that make you?"

"Your doctor and fellow Sannin. Now go watch over Hinata. I'm sure she'll appreciate your smiling face being there when she wakes up." And with that, the medic-nin opened her umbrella and headed to the Uchiha estate to check in on her patient, who was surely gloomy due to the weather. She knew he would welcome her, no matter what her blonde friend said.


	6. New Every Morning

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, added me to their alert/favorites list, and added me to a C2. The muses wanted me to work on Third Night, so this chapter is quite late. However, I'll be directing my attention back to this now, so updates will be more frequent!

I'm not going to demand reviews, but they are helpful, so please leave one.

Theme #21 – New Every Morning  
Characters/Series - Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura  
Rating - T  
Disclaimer - Naruto and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties  
Notes - this fic was also entered in the twinbells SasuSaku forums Winter 2005 contest

Sasuke dreaded the night. Night was meant for sleeping, and sleep was never a good thing for him. Nightmares of treachery, his own and that of his brother and mentor, plagued him every night. Once, over ramen with Naruto, Sasuke admitted his nightly troubles. Naruto supplied the idea that after Sasuke married Sakura later that week the nightmares would probably lessen in number. Sasuke nodded as he finished his bowl and bid his friend a good night.

It was near the end of Sakura's hospital shift so he decided to wait for her and walk her home. She smiled like she usually did upon seeing him, but his expression must have shown his mood and she frowned as she hurried to his side. She softly asked what was troubling him and he shrugged, his way of telling her he'd tell her in private. He bent down and rested his forehead on hers for a moment and smirked after she gave his lips a quick brushing with her own. She excused herself to sign out and retrieve her bag while he watched her soft pink hair head down the hall.

On their way to her house she wrapped her arms around his right arm and chatted about her day. He listened and waited for her to pause, as she tended to do, several yards away from her house. When they reached their stopping place she turned to him and rested her ear against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to tell her about the nightmares. He told them that they were different each night, but were still somehow always the same. Itachi murdering his parents. Himself murdering Itachi. Orochimaru experimenting on his own ninja. He told her of the dreams where Itachi wasn't dead and was terrorizing Sakura and all of the people Sasuke had made bonds with. With each nightmare he described Sakura listened to his voice as he fought to keep it from shaking, keep himself from crying, and his heart racing faster and faster. Sakura's eyes moistened, but she refused to let the tears fall. Sasuke's hold on her tightened, but she made no mention of it.

Once he finished Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him gently. She suggested he ask Naruto or Kakashi is he could spend the night with one of them, to see if company helped relieve his night terrors. He mumbled an agreement before capturing his fiancée's lips with his own. He didn't want to let his cherry blossom go, and she sensed his hesitation to free her. She broke their kiss with an excuse of her parents expecting her, but invited him in for a visit. He declined and told her that he'd spend the night at Naruto's apartment since it was larger than Kakashi's. Before parting Sakura told him that it would only be a few more days before she would be there to fight his demons beside him. He nodded, smirked, and walked away into the night. Sakura stood on her doorstep watching him, wishing that the rest of the week would go by quickly so that she could try to ease his suffering sooner.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto helped Sasuke set up his futon before crashing on his own bed. Sasuke stayed awake for an hour before falling into a restless sleep. Naruto woke up a few times due to his friend's cries, but on the fifth time he hurried out of bed to check on his friend. Sasuke was curled up on the futon, the sheet wrapped around his limbs while the blanket lay thrown on the floor beside him. He was crying out as if in pain, screaming pleas aloud to whoever or whatever was frightening him. Sasuke woke and Naruto caught the Uchiha's right hand before the kunai had a chance to cut him. After several minutes of questions Sasuke fully woke up and apologized before asking if he could take a cold shower. The blonde nodded and sat in his living room, a worried expression on his face.

The next night Sasuke spent at Kakashi's because Naruto had a mission with his rookie Genin team. Kakashi had been informed by Sakura of Sasuke's sleeping behavior, but that didn't lessen the shock after Sasuke's cries woke him a few hours after falling asleep. He woke Sasuke immediately and offered him a glass of cold water. Sasuke drank the contents in one gulp and allowed his former teacher to ask him mundane questions in an effort to take his thoughts away from the nightmare. The two ended up talking through the night, but neither minded much.

That afternoon Sasuke was assigned a mission that would last two days. He accepted it gratefully because the assassination he was ordered to carry out would require him to constantly be on the move, denying him a chance for sleep.

After he returned successfully the Godaime herself gave him a small container of medicine that she promised would help him sleep. He went to Kakashi's to test the pills' effectiveness. He slept for six hours before his first nightmare. But this one was different from any he remembered. The ghosts of his clan surrounded him and moaned with soulless voices about how their once noble name was now disgraced because he and his brother killed their own kin to prove their worth. In the nightmare Sasuke cried out that he hadn't done it to prove his worth, but his loyalty, but his relatives slowly faded away, cursing him and his so-called loyalty.

After that, Sasuke decided not sleep until after his wedding for fear of dreams where his new bride was harmed by specters.

His and Sakura's wedding was a quiet affair, despite the excitement it sent throughout the village. Only their closest friends, and her family, attended the ceremony that was held on the bridge Team Seven had met on every morning. Sakura had chosen the location because of its importance in her memories. Sasuke liked it because he was able to be on the look-out for anyone or anything that should threaten his bride. The reception was also a calm affair, and after a simple, but delicious, dinner the bride and groom, the Uchiha master and mistress, headed to their home. They had agreed that a week without missions was enough of a vacation since ninjas were paid by the mission and not by the hour.

Sakura saw Sasuke's weariness and suggested that the two just sleep that evening and wait until they were both well rested before partaking of each other. Sasuke shook his head as he began administering kisses to her body. Sakura accepted his kisses and touches while returning the affection to her husband. Once they had spent themselves Sasuke lay with his ear against his wife's chest and she ran her fingers through his hair and over his back. He drifted into sleep as his wife willed herself to stay awake incase he should awaken fearful. He had his arms wrapped loosely around her and as their bodies cooled and the sweat coating their bodies dried she felt him shiver and carefully reached to pull the blanket to his shoulders.

An hour passed, and then another and another. It was near dawn when Sasuke woke to find Sakura dozing, her fingers slowly sweeping across his shoulders. Sakura stirred but didn't open her eyes as Sasuke kissed the skin above her heart before pulling himself closer to the headboard and taking her into his arms. He smiled and thanked her before pressing his lips to her not-so-large-anymore forehead as he thought over his dream of a fierce kunoichi fighting beside him, fending off enemies from his past.


	7. Healing Hands

**Theme: #28 – Beneath the hands**

Characters/Series – Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura/ _Naruto_

Rating – K

Disclaimer – _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related properties

Notes – Spoilers for chapter 279. I forget if Sasori ever mentioned where the poison for Hiruko's tail came from, but for my own purposes for this fic I've decided to take into consideration Sasori's connection to Orochimaru and say that the poison came from snake venom. And I don't claim to be an authority on medicinal practices, so if anything is way off, please let me know so I can fix it.

Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!

"Healing Hands"

Sakura was awakened a little before three A.M. Although she grumbled at the ANBU who knocked on her door she was thankful for the task that would give her something to focus on. She hastily pinned her short pink hair behind her ears and slipped on a pair of sandals before grabbing her medical supplies and following the ANBU to the Konoha Prison. She had only been there a few times to help with the inmates' physical examinations, but never by herself. She was a little nervous, something she assumed the ANBU picked up on when the masked person began to speak.

"There's only one inmate that needs your attention. He's in a separate that's further away from the others. He's being guarded by several top ANBU, so there's no need to worry about him harming you, even in his state," the serious female voice informed Sakura.

"And what is the patient's state?" the younger kunoichi asked.

"From what we can tell he has several lacerations and a few stab wounds. He's got a few minor scrapes as well, and some bruises are quite noticeable."

"No offense, but is my level of skill necessary for this?"

The two jumped down from a room as they started the long run along the road to the prison. The ANBU pulled out a kunai out of cautionary habit. "As the two medic-nin stationed at the prison were trying to clean up all the blood the man lost they came upon to small puncture wounds near each other."

Sakura's heart began to race. "And they have reason to believe the wounds were caused by one attack?"

The ANBU nodded. "He was found at the Fire Country's northern border several hours ago by a patrol troop. He was already in his present state, but he showed some motor control, but by the time he reached us it was as if he was paralyzed."

"Is it possible that his paralysis is due to the journey here?"

"With all due respect, Haruno-san, it is much more likely that the puncture wounds were given to him by a rather poisonous snake."

Sakura stopped; the entrance gate to the prison still several meters away. She pressed her right palm to her heart. _'Calm down, Sakura. Don't get your hopes up.'_ She tried to remind herself. "You seem rather confident of your assessment. Are you aware of what you are implying?" she asked rather forcefully.

"Yes, Haruno-san. There's no mistaking the wound type," the ANBU kunoichi replied levelly. "Nor is there any mistake in who the man is."

That was all Sakura needed to hear before directing chakra into her feet and rushing to get to the prison, to the wounded man, as quickly as possible.

The ANBU guard outside the room wore an eagle mask. As Sakura approached he spared her a glance, but when she attempted to open the door he reached out and held her wrist securely. She raised her eyes and glared at his audacity. "Don't let your emotions cloud your thoughts," he warned quietly.

"I don't believe you're one who should offer such advice," Sakura shot back, "you're still coming to terms with your own family's judgments, aren't you?"

The man let go of her wrist. "That is different. I-"

"I have a patient to see to. It's quite clear you'd prefer me not to help him in time, and if I lose him I will tell the Hokage why my mission was unsuccessful," she threatened the guard icily. She pushed open the door and walked into the room. There were three ANBU guards spread evenly throughout the room with the wounded man lying on a low cot in the middle of the floor. The guard nearest to her she knew by his mask. _'Was Naruto part of the patrol? Or did he get here before me?'_ she wondered as she slowly made her way to the bloodied man on the cot.

One of the two medic-nin stationed at the prison was tending to the simpler wounds the man had acquired. Many of the bandages were a rose shade and his body was slick with sweat. She noticed a blindfold had been tied around his eyes, not only to hide his whereabouts, but also to prevent him from using a doujutsu.

Sakura kneeled next to him on the opposite side of the medic-nin before thanking her for her good work up until now.

"Do you require my assistance, Sakura-san?" the uniformed medic asked quietly, her voice disturbing the heavy quiet of the room.

"Yes, four hands are better than two in this case," the pink-haired medic replied. "The most important task will be to gather the poison from his body and give him an antidote. I'll take care of those things. His other, while not very dangerous, should be healed quickly to prevent any more blood loss. If you could please focus your skill to them, we should be finished by the morning." She smiled gently, though wearily at the tired medic across from her.

The prison medic nodded. 'It would be an honor to assist you, Sakura-san."

Sakura focused her chakra to her hands as she slowly moved them above his body. She blocked out any thoughts that weren't centered on healing, but name of the man beneath her hands weaved itself through her mind. _'After all these years he's come back to us,'_ her inner self spoke rather sedately. _'But we can't even give him a proper beating like he deserves!'_ Sakura grimaced and tried to stop her hands from their slight shaking.

She wasn't able to see the snake bite, but the amount of poisonous venom that had spread through the man's left arm gave her the assumption that the wound was on his left side, most likely somewhere on his shoulder. That was what she hoped, at least. The toxin was quite strong and there was much of it so early into her treatment. Sakura paused after she had brought much of the poison into the man's upper arm. She pulled out a small test tube and placed its top near one of the still-bleeding wounds on the man's bicep and lifted the bandage so that some of the blood flowed into the tube. She applied pressure above the wound and dragged her fingers down, guiding the poison-tainted blood into the class tube before quickly capping it and holding it out to the cat masked ANBU. "Please take this to Tsunade-sama and bring back the antidote as quickly as possible. Tell her I believe it is the same poison as the one used by Sasori of the Red Sand." The ANBU quickly accepted the task and left the room. Sakura quickly glanced at the medic assisting her and was glad to see that she was moving along at a good pace. Taking a deep breath Sakura continued to gather the poison and place it into the larger glass containers the prison had provided.

Her pace was slow, but her dedication to retrieving all of foreign chemical in the man's blood was apparent. However, the poison kept extending farther into the man's arm. Sakura debated switching to a part of his body farther from the wound until she had the antidote rather than remaining focused on the arm and letting the toxin spread. She wiped her brow and hoped that the ANBU would return with the vile from Tsunade soon. Not wanting to waste chakra Sakura turned her attention to healing the wounds on the man's chest and arms.

After forty-five minutes the two medics had successfully healed the wounds and the lesser of the two started to wipe away the dried blood while the greater one placed the back of her hand against the man's forehead and cheeks. "Just a little longer and you'll be healed. Please, just hang on a little longer," she whispered as she took a dry cloth and wiped away the sweat on his face that had continuously formed as she worked. Turning to her fox masked friend, "His fever is already dangerously high. If we don't get the antidote within the next ten minutes he'll fall into a coma. We don't know how long he was lying there, so I can't be sure that we even have five minutes to guarantee his safety." Sakura made sure to skirt around using her teammate's name, fearing that if she acknowledged the injured man as her former teammate he might be taken away from her again. She would wait until she was certain he was out of danger before using his name.

"Is there anything I can do?" her friend's question was voiced in a troubled and hushed tone, his worry apparent.

"Bleeding the wound is an option, but I don't think it would do too much since so much of the poison has spread throughout his body. Whoever summoned the snake sure knew what he was doing by ordering that particular snake to make the wound. It's almost as if the poison was regenerating itself near the wound, creating a lose-lose situation for the person trying to heal it."

"What do you mean?" the fox masked ANBU came closer to her, his eyes on the cot-bound man. Even though Sakura couldn't see the ANBU's blue eyes, she knew they were filled with concern for his friend and rival.

"Well, there are two methods to healing people affected with poison. The more critical of the two is to prevent the poison from flowing too far from the initial puncture. By ridding the initial entry point of the poison, no more can be added to the victim's bloodstream. The second option is to gather the poison from other areas of the body before gathering it all at the entry point. But with this poison, either way the damage is done.

I could gather all the poison to one point, but in the time it takes to empty on limb of the poison and move onto the next limb, poison has already started flowing back into the first limb. Yet, if I focus on ending the secretion at the entry wound, the poison travels throughout the body causing greater damage."

The sound of feet along the hall gave Sakura and Naruto hope that was not to be pulled down by sorrow. The cat masked ANBU hurried to Sakura and gave her a large vial. "I told Hokage-sama what you asked me to, but she wanted to run a test just to be sure. She found out that it is a much stronger, she said 'purer', strain of Sasori's poison, and therefore strengthened the antidote."

Sakura's fingers trembled slightly as she uncorked the vial. She turned to her friend. "Naruto, I need you to hold him down, just in case. If it's as strong as I think it is, it should work rather quickly." The blonde ANBU switched spots with the pink-haired kunoichi and pressed his ear to the man's chest as he placed his arms on either side of the man's torso, almost as if hugging him. Sakura took out a clean kunai and carefully pierced the skin between the two small puncture wounds, creating one circular wound. Sakura sighed and offered up a silent prayer as she quickly pressed the mouth of the vial to the enlarged wound. When it was halfway empty she lifted the glass to the man's lips and forced his mouth open. Naruto watched her with wide eyes. "He needs to drink some of it incase some of the poison has entered his organs. The antidote will cleanse the digestive system's organs through its ingestion while the direct secretion of it will cleanse the bloodstream and the other organs it may have affected." The man jerked as Sakura forced the antidote down his throat.

With the antidote administered Naruto pulled himself back into the corner to stand as Sakura once again focused chakra to her hands before glancing to the medic who had helped her. "I'll handle it from here on out, thank you for your help. Go and rest." With only one second-glance to the Hokage's apprentice the medic quietly left the room. Sakura was more confident now that she knew the hardest part was done. She gathered the poison and lifted it out of the patient's body, sealing it with her chakra before releasing the seal and letting the poison fall into the glass jar. Sakura had been correct in assuming the antidote was powerful, it had already prevented the further spreading of the poison. The strength of the toxin was quickly wearing her chakra capacity down since she had to seal it while transferring it.

Naruto stepped behind her and knelt down, his hands held out to her. "Chiyo-baa was able to use my chakra when reviving Gaara, if you're running low, use some of mine." His voice was gentle and Sakura turned to him. He had removed his mask and was smiling a small hopeful smile while his eyes held a hint of sadness. "We promised to bring Sasuke home together, after all, didn't we?"

Sakura returned the small smile before he placed his hands above hers. With the powerful Kyuubi chakra aiding her Sakura was able to finish removing the poison within another hour. Once finished she took a shaky breath before pulling down the blindfold that had covered her missing teammate's eyes. Now able to see his face in its maturity, Sakura ran her fingers over his features. His skin was paler than it had been when he had left, but it had gained a translucency that added to the beauty she had only seen him possess. His hair was the same raven-blue shade and his brows were still perfectly sculpted. His high cheekbones were more noticeable due to his thinness, but when joined by the long lashes lining his eyes, she was sure that when he was awake and vertical he'd steal heart all over again.

Weak with exhaustion Sakura laid her head on her life-long love's chest and closed her eyes as she listened to the beating of his heart. Naruto rose and offered a hand to her. She shook her head softly. "I want to stay like this a little longer. I want to be here when he wakes up."

The two ANBU remaining in the room glanced at Naruto. He motioned for them to leave before squeezing Sakura's shoulder and leaning to whisper in her ear. "I told you I'd bring him back for you. The promise of a lifetime."

After he exited the room Sakura heard him pull the eagle masked guard away from the door and offering to treat him to ramen. Sakura smiled to herself and pulled Sasuke's right arm onto his stomach, intertwining her fingers with him as she began to drift into a dream that was much gentler than the one she had been awakened from hours before.


	8. Four Twelves are Fortyeight

**Theme: #9 - Four Twelves are forty-eight**

Character/Series: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura from _Naruto_

Rating: K

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties

Notes: **Theme: #9 - Four Twelves are forty-eight**

Character/Series: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura from _Naruto_

Rating: K

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties

Notes: This fic has been a pain in my ass, to put it simply. Several drafts later, it finally all came together. And top of it all: it's the fluff I promised. And I totally forgot St. Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Now for some pimping: I'm taking requests for drabbles and one-liners on my writing journal – the link is in my profile. Please check it out.

Reviews are much appreciated, so please take a moment to leave one, even if it's only to say you enjoyed it.

"Math Lesson"

Sakura sat near the base of the tree and rubbed her eyes. It wouldn't do her any good to return home with a tear-stained face. She could hear Ino's voice commanding her to toughen up; that she'd never be a kunoichi is she cried over every little thing.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked once again at her mathematics test that had been returned to her today. The red grade in its red circle mocked her. She hadn't done this poorly on a test in… well, never! She sniffled as a forth wave of tears threatened to descend her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" asked a curious voice from behind her. She jumped and turned to see the speaker. The voice belonged to Sasuke, the number one student in her class. He knelt down and offered her his handkerchief. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I didn't do very well on the test," she replied slowly, trying to calm herself. Sasuke was talking to her! He was the cutest boy in the entire Academy!

"May I see?" he asked politely. Somewhat ashamed, but not wanting to end the conversation so soon, Sakura shyly handed the boy her paper.

"Oh, the multiplication test we had the other day!" he recognized. "Do you have trouble with math?"

"Not usually, this is the first time."

"Oh. You should ask your older brother or sister to help you."

"I don't have any!" Sakura wailed, distraught over her inability to take his suggestion.

"What about aunts or uncles?"

"My parents and I are the only Harunos in Konoha."

"Well, can you ask one of them?"

Sakura blew her nose into the now drenched hankie. "They're always busy running the store."

Sasuke smiled at the red-faced girl with pink hair. "Want me to teach you a trick then?"

"What kind of trick?" the girl asked with an edge of worry to her voice.

"A math trick! My nii-chan taught it to me, but I'll share it with you if you promise not to tell anyone else. I promise it'll work if you're smart enough," was the serious reply.

Sakura nodded her head so quickly she dizzied herself. She couldn't believe that she had just made a promise with Uchiha Sasuke! If only she could tell Ino!

Sasuke pulled out one of his practice shuriken. "A shuriken has four points on it, understand?" he asked in a young voice that tried to sound older.

"Uh-huh," Sakura meekly replied, a line creasing her brow. Everyone knew that!

"So if I have two shuriken, how many points are there?"

"Eight."

"But the shuriken are exactly alike, right?"

"Yes," Sakura replied slowly.

"So if you have four shuriken, how many points are there?"

Sakura took a moment to visualize the four shuriken in her mind. "There are sixteen points."

"On six?"

A pause. "Twenty-four."

"Okay, how about on ten?" Sasuke smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

Sakura felt her face drain. She knew if she answered incorrectly Sasuke would get annoyed with her. She quickly counted the shuriken in her mind. "Forty!"

Sasuke's smiled broadened. "Now on the test you got this question wrong, 'what is four times twelve?"

Without missing a beat Sakura replied, "Forty-eight!"

"Good!" Sasuke congratulated her. "Now what about three time five?"

Sakura changed the kunai in her mind to have three points and quickly deduced the answer. "Fifteen."

"Six times five?"

After changing the shuriken once more she answered, "Thirty!"

Sasuke nodded approvingly. Okay, now here's a hard one. Twelve times twelve."

Sakura changed the shuriken back to four-pointed stars and visualized three – twelve points. Another three four-pointed shuriken made twenty-four. She added three more, thirty-six. She continued adding sets until she reached her answer. "One hundred and forty-four?" she offered.

"Are you telling me or asking?" her classmate inquired a bit harshly.

Sakura pulled back. "I'm telling you the answer! Twelve times twelve is one-hundred-forty-four!"

"See? I told you it would work if you were smart enough!" the boy crowed.

Sakura rose and placed her hands on her hips. "And what if it didn't work?"

Sasuke was walking away, his hands in his pockets. "I would have said that you were really annoying and that you should ask Mizuki-sensei for help."

Sakura pressed her tongue to the inside of her left cheek as she watched the smartest boy in her class walk off. _'Just you wait, Sasuke-kun,'_ a voice challenged in her thoughts, _'I'll prove how smart I really am to you one of these days!'_

Sakura bent down for her schoolbooks and grabbed at the used handkerchief. Sasuke-kun may have been cute and smart and talented, but he was no match for the kunoichi she was determined to become.


	9. Nine Months, or Shades of White

**Title:** Nine Months  
**Author:** Yukari Rin  
**Series:** _Naruto_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura  
**Rating:** Teen/PG-13  
**Theme(s):** tomatokiss Theme #4 (pregnancy test) and 52flavours Theme #1 (five shades of white)  
**Word count:** 1,709  
**Notes:** Sunday night I found out my brother and his wife were expecting their first child, and this stemmed from some of my thoughts.  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties

"Nine Months"

Her lips were cracked and dry as she ran her tongue over their broken surface. Her fingernails were cut as low as possible, but still dirt and grime found their way under the surface. She sported numerous small cuts, nothing dangerous, of course. She was a medic, and a damn good one, too. One of the best. _Trained_ by the best. But even that hadn't been enough in the long run.

She stopped walking along the dirty white hallway in the Hospital's basement and pressed her forehead against the cool wall, swallowing back the tears she seemed to fight whenever one of her former teammates was in trouble. She heard Naruto scream out a vulgar word and tried to smile. He was fine. He always would be. Because he was Naruto. And that's just how Naruto was. She took a deep breath and continued towards her goal – the door at the end of the hall.

A man stood across from the door, arms crossed in front of his chest. Since his left side was closest to her she couldn't take a guess at his reaction, but his being there was enough. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

She froze, a thousand different thoughts racing through her mind at a speed faster than anything, anyone she knew. "For what?" her voice faltered. She mentally cursed herself.

"That he was brought back."

The fear that had flooded her being vanished in an instant and she grabbed the man by his collar. "You of all people I thought would be happy to have him back. He was your _favorite_ after all," she spat out at him. He kept his face devoid of emotion, his one eye never straying from her gaze, but not revealing anything, either.

"He's not the same-" the older of the two started but the younger let go of him and wiped her hand as if she had touched something vile.

"People who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. _You're_ the one who taught us that. But now you say you wish he wasn't here?"

"It's different Sakura. He isn't going to thank you."

She pulled down her former teacher's mask and slapped him. "_I know that._" She sighed and walked to the other side of the hallway and entered the room.

A week later Sakura was sitting before the Godaime Hokage. The Godaime looked stiff and serious, as if she was part of the sculpture on the mountain behind her window. Sakura sat straight-backed in her seat; hands clasped tightly together, the paleness of her skin nearly a translucent white as it was stretched over her knuckles.

"Sakura, please say something." The Hokage's voice was weary and pleading.

"What is there to say?"

"Will you comply?"

"It's what he wants. Of course I will."

A sigh escaped from Tsunade's lips as she closed her eyes. _'Too stubborn for your own good.'_ "Then I will inform the Council of your decision."

Sakura nodded and rose from her seat, her face devoid of emotion. "Thank you, Hokage-sama.

As Sakura opened the door the Hokage stood and called out to her. "Are you sure, Sakura? Even with the conditions?"

Her student's voice softly answered. "Yes, because he's Sasuke-kun."

She left the room without glancing back.

She was back in the dingy hallway, but this time there was only one room being used. Kakashi wasn't waiting around and Naruto had been sent on mission without being told of what was about to happen in the village he loved so much. There weren't any ANBU standing guard. The man in the room didn't need them, and neither did Sakura. The Hokage had told her it was classified as an A-rank mission, but the circumstances made it feel like a D-rank. She let out the breath she had been holding as she entered the room.

The lights gave off a soft glow, but the room was too dark and too bright at the same time. The steady beeping of the monitors reassured her. He was still hanging on to life. She slowly walked to his side and took his right hand between her own. The lighting gave his sickly white skin no hint of health, reminding her of his condition. The back of his hand was smooth and soft, but his palm was calloused due to years of intense training and fighting. Sakura trailed her right hand along the length of his arm while keeping a tender grip on his hand with her left. She could feel the hardened muscle even has he lay sleeping, and her heart skipped a beat. She pulled back and reached down to unclasp her weapon pouch and medical tape from around her leg.

Next she removed her sandals, her feet hesitantly staying on the cold concrete after a few testing touches to the surface. Next to come off was her smock, followed by her shorts, her shirt, and her under shirt. She shivered in the unmoving chill that permeated the windowless room. She pulled back the blanket and sheet that covered her former teammate and carefully pulled his shirt over his head. His muscles rippled with each movement she made him make. She lay him back down gently before dropping his shirt onto the floor beside her own discarded clothing. Her fingers came to his hips and she paused. A small voice in her mind betrayed her by whispering that it wasn't too late, she could back out and someone else could do this. Inner Sakura was too beside herself to fight back against the fear raging in her mistress' heart. Closing her eyes, Sakura tugged the man's pants off and threw them to the ground. He had no need for boxers so she carefully climbed onto the bed.

His skin was warm, and she pressed herself against his side rather than pulling the blankets up. She traced his face with her fingers, his eyes closed but reactive to her touch. After a few moments of exploring the feel of his body and warming herself against him she sat up and reached for the small vial Tsunade had told her would be there. She loosened the top and dipped her fingers into the silky oil and sniffed. It was lightly perfumed, but not distractingly so. Sakura spread her legs in the little space she had and remembered Tsunade's words.

_"The oil enhances stimulation, so you won't have to worry about unnecessary pain."_

Sakura parted her knees and applied the oil.

_"Even though he's uncommunicative, his body still reacts to sensation, so there's no need to do more than you have to."  
Sakura looked at the Hokage, eyes large and intelligent._

"_I'm ordering you to do no more than you have to, Sakura. Do you understand?"_

"Yes." Sakura spoke aloud to the silence as she rolled onto Sasuke.

A few weeks passed, and Sakura once again found herself seated across from the Hokage. The elderly woman rubbed her cheeks and sighed. "Why?"

"Because I haven't conceived."

"It can lead to problems later on if-"

"I won't be having any other children." Her voice firm and full of conviction. Tsunade's face turned a grey-white shade as she nodded slowly.

"Stop by after dinner. You can... _visit_... him after we're done," she was told hesitantly.

Sakura closed her eyes, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. She could have gone straight to the Hokage for it, but by doing so she would be barred from seeing Sasuke. She bit her lip, took a deep breath and opened her eyes. _Positive. Pregnant._ The line was a streak of color staining the pristine white.

Sakura trembled gently as she cried. "I need to see him. I need to tell him not to worry any more." She was speaking to no one, but to everyone. She pushed herself off of the floor and dressed herself in a rush to tell the one man she loved, the one man who would never return her love, the traitor she brought back even though it was too late that he had finally accomplished all of his goals. Because even though he slept, Sasuke still had no dreams.

"I won't wish you congratulations on your coming motherhood, but I will commend you on successfully completing the mission," the Godaime Hokage informed Sakura, in a surprisingly "all business" tone. "As the Council agreed, we will wait until the child is born before we kill its father, so we can be sure that we have some hope in the restoration-"

"I want to marry him."

Shizune and Tsunade both looked at the younger medic as if she had grown another head. "I'm sorry?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

"His goal was to restore his clan. If we're not married then the child won't be an Uchiha. To keep your promise you must marry us."

Tsunade sat back as Shizune glanced between her peer and her mistress nervously.

"Do you realize what you're saying, Sakura?"

"I agreed to Sasuke's terms. I'm devoted to making sure you do as you agreed as well."

Her declaration was met with an uncomfortable silence. "Your records will be changed accordingly, but there is no reason to have any semblance of an actual ceremony.

"And what about when the child starts to explore its family tree. Am I to have no proof that he's more than a bastard, fathered by a man his home hates? Don't you think that what you're trying to prevent would be reason for him to hold a grudge?"

"You've done enough-"

"And you made a promise, Tsunade."

The lack of a suffix attached to her name hit Tsunade like a slap in the face. She sighed deeply and shook her head. "All right. I give up," she whispered quietly. "Shizune, inform the Elders to meet us in his cell. The documents will state the marriage happened the night he was brought back. If anyone asks, it was done in secret for Sakura's safety. No other questions will be met with answers."

Shizune nodded and exited the room. Once they were alone, Sakura bowed deeply. "I thank you, Hokage-sama. And so does my child. As well as my husband, the child's father."

Sakura rose and quietly walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.


	10. How Fire took Water to Wife

**Title:** "Advice Given, Advice Taken"

**Series:** _Naruto_

**Theme no.:** #16 – How Fire Took Water to Wife

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Takes place a while from where the series currently is. My first real attempt at humor. Also, I've finally uploaded the continuation to chapter 3, "recalling things that other people have desired". I apologize for the long wait, various things were working against me as I tried to write it.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

"**Advice Given, Advice Taken"**

"It isn't fair," Sasuke commented sullenly.

"You're joking, right? It's perfectly fair after all you did," Naruto teased.

"Three years? Three years without missions! It's ridiculous," the first fired back.

"If you're so desperate to find something to do, why don't you focus on reviving your clan? You've already wasted three months moping around," Sakura interrupted her two favorite male companions.

"What?" Naruto asked, spitting out his ramen. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and nodded at her to continue.

"You were always saying how you wanted to restore your clan after defeating Itachi. Well, you've defeated Itachi but you haven't done anything about your clan. You're just lazing around like a selfish brat complaining that he's not allowed to go out. You've got nearly three years to spend solely devoted to accomplishing you second goal and you're doing nothing about it," she nodded matter-of-factly when she was finished.

"He's not going to be doing that in my apartment!" The two rivals shared Naruto's apartment since Sasuke's had been sold years ago and he wasn't allowed to live on his own yet. "No way! If he wants to restore his clan he can do that on his clan's property!"

Sasuke looked into his teacup and at his reflection, thinking about what his female friend had said. Sakura sighed and placed her plate on the table after looking at her watch. "I have to go. I've got a double shift at the hospital tomorrow. Anko's in charge of the second part of the exam again and it's three days in. We're expecting the most examinees to be brought in today."

Sasuke glanced at her as she stood and then peered at the clock in the kitchen. It was rather late. "I'll walk you home."

Sakura paused before zipping her coat and Naruto coughed. Sasuke stood and reached for his own jacket and headed to the door.

"She didn't mean _now_, you bastard!" he heard Naruto call out angrily as Sakura joined him outside the door.


	11. To the Last Syllable of Recorded Time

**Title:** At the End of Time, at the End of Us  
**Author:** Yukari Rin  
**Series:** _Naruto_  
**Theme no.:** #52 - To the last syllable of recorded time  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 695  
**Notes:** Character death. The title is taken from the Groove Coverage song "The End". Most of Groove Coverage's songs put me in a SasuSaku mood, this one especially. When I use the term "daughter form" I mean one of the itty bitty Katsuyu that are made when Katsuyu divides. It's not a separate summon, like Gamakichi is to Gamabunta. The term in mitosis would be "daughter cell", so I just adapted it to suit my needs. I capitalize Slug because Katsuyu is a summoned animal and can speak and all that jazz. I had written this a few months ago, but due to computer troubles was not able to post it until now. Thank you for waiting!  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

"At the End of Time, at the End of Us"

It was growing harder to breath, but Sakura had one last thing she had to do before she left the mortal world. She lifted her head with a groan of pain and searched the broken earth for his location. Her vision was blurry due to forming black eye and a cut above the opposite eye, but she still held a determined expression.

A bit of soil broke off from a section that had risen after one of Sakura's punches, clearing her field of vision enough to see a foot housed in a black sandal. In the back of her mind her inner self told her that she should look for Naruto, too, but the formerly love-sick part of Sakura's heart was in control of her body. She slowly pushed herself up, gasping for breath and falling back down to the ground. A broken knee, amongst other things, she realized.

She was cold with dried sweat, and the northern wind danced with her short locks. Sakura bit her bottom lip and pulled herself along the ground, making her way to the boy – _'no, man now'_, her inner self corrected – that had been the center of her world for so many years. Her progress was slow, and each reach with her arms and push with her good leg sent shivers of pain throughout her body. But she had to make it to him before he died. Before _she_ died.

Pausing to catch her breath she noticed one of Katsuyu's daughter forms. "Katsuyu-san, how is Naruto?"

The Slug moved as if shaking its head. "Not very well. The boy used a great deal of the Kyuubi's chakra as well as his own. I cannot say if Naruto is out of danger yet. One of my other daughter forms is carrying him to Konoha."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and mentally threatened the blond. At least one of them had to make it home and live. Live and tell the truth about Team Seven.

"Katsuyu-san, I need help. Would you take me to Sasuke-kun, please? It's my final request as a Slug Master. Please, Katsuyu-san," she pleaded as the Slug eyed the man in question. He was dangerous, and she was nervous about allowing her mistress too close to him, even if he was on the verge of death.

"Climb onto my back, Sakura. I will take you to him," was the quiet reply. Sakura stood once again, placing all of her weight on her good leg before pulling herself onto the Slug's slick skin. The distance between them and their target was covered slowly, but still quicker than Sakura would have been if she crawled. Once by Sasuke's side, she slipped off and rested her head on the forest floor beside Sasuke's. Katsuyu disappeared in a puff and Sakura let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a quivering voice.

He blinked and sedately focused an eye on her, unable to turn his head. Sakura coughed and felt iron splatter in her mouth. It wouldn't be long now. She could sense Sasuke's breath becoming fainter.

"Are you afraid to die?" she asked, trying to focus on him. She was met with silence. "I'm not," she choked out as she coughed again. The pain in her chest was easing and she couldn't feel her feet. "I'll be dying with you, Sasuke-kun. Naruto's on his way to the village." Her voice was wet as blood soaked her throat. "He'll tell everyone the truth, Sasuke-kun. He'll let them know you killed Itachi. Your name will go on the memorial."

The dark-haired man closed his eyes and shuddered. Sakura's heart tightened and she failed to choke back a sob. Her hand twitched and reached for Sasuke's face. "It's all right to go, Sasuke-kun. I'll be with you soon," she pushed out the words and felt the tears trail down her cheeks. "Wait for me?" It was a desperate request.

"Hn," he replied. She took it as a promise and closed her eyes, not wanting to know the exact moment he died.

She didn't know that he had waited for her to pass on first.


	12. The Cruelest Month

**Author:** Yukari Rin   
**Series:** _Naruto_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura, with a bit of Team 7 OT3 on the side.  
**Theme:** #02 - the cruelest month  
**Rating:** K  
**Notes:** the obligatory "waiting" fic  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

Sakura shifted her weight to her other foot and swallowed the lump of fear and worry that was lodged in her throat. It was several hours since Naruto had left with Shikamaru and the others, but she refused to move from her spot in front of the gate. Incoming clients and returning ninja stared at her with curious expressions before moving along quickly. The outgoing ninja, aware of the situation involving Uchiha Sasuke reacted differently to her amongst themselves. Some pitied her; others whispered a prayer that her teammates would return alive, soon, and safely. All swore to keep a lookout for him, even if they were going in a different direction.

The day turned into night and Kakashi returned with a battered Naruto, but no Sasuke. She burst into tears as Kakashi finally handed the blond over to waiting medic-nin. He walked over to her, unsure of how to comfort her. He reached out to place a hand on her head, but both of his felt held down by lead. In the end he gave up, sighing and dropping his masked mood of slight indifference and letting her see how heavy the loss was weighing on him.

She cried herself to sleep that night, a mix of angry and sad tears that most would mistake for sadness only.

She stayed away from Naruto in the hospital, not because she hated him for not keeping his promise, but because she didn't want to cry in front of anyone anymore. She knew that if Naruto looked at her with his blue eyes full of sadness and hurt that she would waver. That's why she had spoken to him like that; she was trying to hold herself together.

As soon as she was sure she could hold herself together in public she went to see Tsunade. When the Godaime accepted Sakura as her apprentice, Sakura contained herself until she reached the exit of the Hokage Tower and ran to the field where she had become a Genin. She leaned against the pole she had sat in front of that day and swore to herself that she would grow strong enough so that she would never lose a precious friend ever again.

But as her training began, Naruto left with Jiraiya. They ate breakfast together at the Ichiraku before he visited places special to him before heading off. Neither of them spoke very much, both lost in their thoughts over their teammate (neither wanting to add "_former_", because that was like saying they didn't care about him anymore, and that would be incorrect.). When they had finished their meal, she offered to pick up the tab. He agreed and they left together. Before they parted Sakura enclosed Naruto in a loose hug and told him not to be an idiot and get himself killed.

The next evening Kakashi returned from a solo mission and stopped by her parents' shop. He bought a bag of candy that he wasn't going to eat and asked her how she was. She replied that she was keeping busy with her training, and told him about Naruto. He nodded and headed out. The next day he was gone again, and Sakura rarely saw him afterwards.

Once Chouji had healed enough to return to active duty Ino joined him with Shikamaru on missions while Asuma took on more and more solo missions. It got to the point where even when Sakura was too exhausted to train that she couldn't spend time with her blonde friend since the girl was always away. Sometimes Sakura felt as if Ino was leaving her behind again, but she would shake the doubt from her mind and train more.

Sakura threw herself into her training, wanting to learn as much as she could. Day after day she surprised Tsunade with how far she was progressing, but Sakura couldn't shake the memory of Sasuke telling her to spend time training and not asking for dates. She trained and she trained, but with no one to confide in and show off to she felt isolated. The days wore on and she would return home from the Hokage Tower exhausted and fall asleep within minutes. Her parents worried that she was pushing herself too much, but Sakura shook off their concerns by saying she was finally getting somewhere, please don't ask her to stop. They eventually stopped asking about her days when she was awake, and since she worked best in silence, it felt like she was living in a word without sound.

A month passed like it was five years, the hurt of Sasuke's departure still fresh each morning. Each day became a little more bearable, but she knew she would never completely heal. She knew she would always love him; but she was learning how to be strong enough to get him back. That was what kept her motivated when she was lonely; that and Naruto's words.

"We'll bring him back together."


	13. Effects of Impact on Stationary Objects

**Author:** Yukari Rin  
**Series:** _Naruto_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #05 - the effect of impact on stationary objects  
**Notes:** Slight spoilers for the fight with Gaara after the third part of the Chuunin Exam, if you're only following the dub.  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

Later he would remember it as the day he realized he had gotten too soft, had let Naruto and Sakura and even Kakashi get too close to him; under his skin, even. But as he carried Sakura and Naruto back to Konoha he thought of many things.

The one thought he tried not to dwell upon was how the smack of Sakura's body against the tree trunk Gaara pinned her to with his sand had terrified him. It was unnerving how the knowledge that her skull could have cracked open, how her spine could have snapped, how incredibly hurt or dead she could have been terrified him as much as the thought of never defeating Itachi. But none of those things had happened.

She had fallen down like a rag doll into his arms, and it had taken him a moment to realize she was still alive. He concentrated on her breathing as her chest slowly moved against his back as he returned home, frightened that she might stop at any moment, leaving him with one less person he cared about. Giving him one more person he wasn't strong enough to protect, one more reason to hate Itachi.

But she was alive.

And he was relieved.


	14. Four Rings of Light

**Title:** "All Fade Away"  
**Author:** Yukari Rin   
**Series:** _Naruto_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #03 - four rings of light upon the ceiling overhead  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes:** My goodness, it feel like it's been forever since I've written these two, Sakura especially. This one-shot is dedicated to Sahara Storm, who has put me in a proper mood for war!angst!fics. Thank you, babe!  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

**"All Fade Away"**

She wasn't sure she wanted to open her eyes. Dammit, she wasn't supposed to be here in this position. She ripped into herself once more, screaming at her inner self for her failure once again. She squeezed her eyelids tightly shut, wanting the world to simply fade away, but the pain was too real. The beeping of the machines beside her bed was too loud, even though their rhythmic would normally be ignorable. She clenched her fists - that is, she thought she did. The pain in her torso faded to numbness the further from her chest it went.

She bit back the tears she felt welling in her eyes and lets out the gasp she had been holding back since she realized she was awake. It came out harshly, the following breaths shaky. Slowly she opened her eyes, adjusting to the dim light of the hospital room. It should have been brighter, but after years of war any money coming into the village went directly to furnishing the scant number of troops that had survived with the best weapons possible as well as medical supplies. The buildings across town had gone into various states of disrepair. No nurses were walking down the hall, no doctors were visiting patients. It was just the machines and her breathing, and the soft buzzing of the dying light bulbs keeping the room from being silent.

The room brightened tremendously as the overhead light surged to its full power. It was an old-style unit, made of four fluorescent tube circled around each other likes a bulls-eye. The outermost ring quickly flickered dead. Sakura couldn't help but think of Kakashi.

He'd been dead for a few years now, died in the first major battle of the war. It had been his own fault, too. Him and his "must always arrive late" principle. But he was himself to the bitter end, she mused, shaking her head slightly. At least he hadn't left behind a family like Kurenai had. He daughter had been five when the genjutsu specialist had been cut in half from top to bottom.

Sakura's eyes had drifted away to the other parts of the room as she let her mind wander, the small amount of morphine she had been issued slowly making its way through her system as she lightly pressed the switch in her numb hand. The second ring sputtered several times, bringing attention back to the light. It was fighting itself to keep shining, but the gas stopped burning and it dimmed within a handful of seconds.

Naruto.

He had fought his death with his entire being. But having exhausted his supply of chakra in addition to the constant supply the Kyuubi gave him had left him open and vulnerable to Sasuke's fifth Chidori that ran through his heart. If it hadn't been for the kunai he always kept of his sleeve, his death would have been just another tragedy.

The third ring flickered out ten seconds after the second.

Sasuke. _Sasuke._

He had looked terrifyingly beautiful as he fought. Expression cool and detached, he had gone through ninja after ninja without blinking an eye, full of grace and confidence in his skill. She had cried out as his Chidori pierced Naruto, but she had wailed when Naruto's kunai slid between Sasuke's ribs puncturing a lung. The two men had collapsed and Sakura had ignored the fact that she could still save Udon and rushed to their sides. The wounds she had barely attended to on her own body opened again, and swore as she stepped on a makibishi. She limped as she ran, but didn't slow down.

The seal on Naruto's stomach was already steaming by the time she had made her way to them across the field of fallen bodies, exploding tags, scarred tree stumps of what had once been the dense forest hiding the village, and weapons scattered across the ground. Sasuke was gasping for breath, clutching his chest and staring into Naruto's dulling blue eyes. She had only one shuriken left and she brought it across Sasuke's cheek. He had dodged her just enough to keep the sharp edge from slitting his throat.

She had wanted to kill him, but she was sick of fighting. Sick of losing those she loved. It wasn't just Kakashi and Udon and now Naruto. It was Ino, Konohamaru, Tsunade, Moegi, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Shizune, Iruka, Anko, Genma and just about every other person she knew. Those that had survived the battles had all been sent to other fronts, and no word had been brought back from messengers.

_Sasuke smirked at her, even as blood trailed from his mouth. "Can't kill me?" he coughed out, blood speckling Sakura's already dirty face._

"You're wanted alive for questioning," she spat back at him. Her grip on the shuriken tightened, her knuckles turning white. "Alive for questioning and the removal of your eyes for genetic research."

Sakura closed her eyes, willing the memory to stop. She knew how it ended. But it kept playing. She groaned as she picked him up. It would be bridal-style thanks to the kunai in his chest, and he was much larger than her. She used the last bit of energy and chakra she had to return to the village proper. An Academy student had been there to see Sakura collapse, and had quickly acted in pulling together a makeshift sled to drag the kunoichi and shinobi to the hospital on.

Sasuke had died being dragged through the streets of the town he had betrayed.

Sakura turned her head hesitantly to the right and looked that the bed beside her. A sheet covered the body's face, but the unruly raven locks were splayed across the dirty pillowcase. All of her teammates were dead now. What more did she have to live for?

She felt a tear trail out of her left eye and over her nose, dropping against her pillow. She had nothing more to fight for. Konoha had lost the war long ago, but ninja only knew how to fight, so they fought until they couldn't anymore. A paralyzed ninja was nothing but a liability to his or her village. The tears fell more freely now as she stared at Sasuke's dead body, and she began sobbing angrily.

It wasn't supposed to have been like this, dammit.


	15. And Yes, the Way You Look at Me

**Title:** "What You'll Find"  
**Author:** Yukari Rin   
**Series:** _Naruto_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #06 - and yes, the way you look at me  
**Rating:** K+  
**Notes:** Spoilers if ya don't know who Karin is Dedicated to keepONsmiling for being the 52nd reviewer for this collection on Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Reviews really do help motivate me, so if you've never left me one before, please do; and if you usually do, thank you for your continued encouragement!  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

**"What You'll Find"**

Sasuke prided himself in being a good shinobi. A damn good one at that. What was a little Uchiha pride over something that was so internationally known to begin with? he mused halfheartedly. A part of being a good shinobi was noticing things. Looking beneath the underneath, as he had been told so often when he was younger.

But when it came to women (and even a few men), there really wasn't anything to find past their obvious intentions towards him.

Ino had given up at some point before he left. She still liked to tease Sakura about winning his affections, he knew, but she didn't do anything to back her statements up. It was relief, needless to say.

Tenten and Temari had never given him more than a passing thought on first noticing him, which is still more than he ever gave either of them. Though maybe Temari got his attention simply because he had fought her.

He was never aware of Hanabi's interest in him, but Hanabi was good at denying her feelings, and it helped that she never met him in person until he had thrown a kunai into her arm when Konoha tried retrieving him for the fifth time.

Orochimaru was easy to figure out and only slightly harder to deal with in the end.

Karin tried hard, but she was so unstable to begin. She hadn't known about Sakura until after Sasuke had asked for her to join him. Upon meeting her for the first time, Karin had worked herself into a good mood for a brawl that Sasuke had watched interestedly. He hadn't been aware of Sakura's new abilities, and Karin's willingness to fight proved beneficial to him even though the dark haired girl lost in the end.

All women, and some men, looked at him the same, in the end, he nodded to himself. And while it was annoying, it never amounted to anything truly dangerous.

Except for Sakura.

When she looked at him, she wasn't just seeing his handsome face. She didn't care about Sasuke just because he was an Uchiha and skilled to boot. She didn't care that he had betrayed her and Konoha (not in any way that would keep her from loving him, at least). When Sakura looked at him, it was a combination of things he never saw in the eyes of another.

She saw _him_. All of him. Past his good looks, talent, attitude, even past his past. And she accepted him for who he was. He knew she wanted to fix him, but that she wouldn't do anything without his consent if it was about a more personal matter. She wasn't above smacking him around when he needed it, and even sometimes when he didn't.

He was different with her, always had been. He didn't think it was possible to be continually _seen_, and once he got used to the way she looked at him, he took refuge in her steadfastness.

Shinobi shouldn't be seen. But with Sakura, he was simply Sasuke-kun.


	16. Above the Thunder

**Title:** "Don't You Dare"  
**Author:** **yukaririn**  
**Series:** _Naruto_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #36 - above the thunder  
**Rating:** K+  
**Notes:** I've actually had this one sitting on my PC's HD for at least a year, but it was one of a few pieces I had written for this theme. I finally went through them and picked my favorite of them to touch up and share with y'all.  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

**"Don't You Dare"**

They raced through the trees towards the fire. It had been reported by a Genin cell on their way home from a mission and her squad was sent in along with another to investigate. The strong breeze carried the scent of rain and she prayed that the incoming storm would be enough to quiet the flames and stop the spreading danger from coming any closer to her village. She felt one heavy drop hit the tattoo she had only had for a week, and then another on her hand. The deluge started but they still had a long way to go before reaching their destination.

About twenty meters away her squad captain gave the halt signal. Thunder rolled through and a crack of lightening lighted the sky. She carefully jumped to her captain and lifted her mask. "Did you hear it, too?" she asked softly against the quickly raging storm. Her voice was shaking with uncertainty.

Her captain turned to her. "So I'm not going crazy?" One look at her face told him he shouldn't be joking with her. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

The kunoichi nodded slowly and looked to their destination. "Why are we stopped?"

The captain looked at his subordinates. The other team had gone forward and around to the other side. He tapped Sakura's mask down before signaling the remaining members to be on their highest guard and proceed with caution.

Another crash of lightning.

Another roll of thunder.

And the cries of birds sounded once again.

Sakura swallowed back her fear and her hopes, not wanting to be disappointed once again.

The rain continued to pour down as if a judgment had been passed to flood the land. By the time they reached the designated location the fire was almost burned out. A large circular area had been devastated by human forces and the two teams carefully observed the area before jumping to the ground. The night had set in hours ago making both teams dependant on Hyuuga Neji's Byakugan. "Two bodies, near each other, towards the northeast quadrant of the circle." Sakura quickly bounded over to do her job and see what condition the bodies were in.

One of the bodies was charred and steaming under the rain. The scent it gave off was something Sakura had never smelled before and hoped she never would again. She pushed down the reflex to vomit and called out for Neji's help to locate the other person. She assumed he won the duel and would try to escape, but he was most likely injured and the rain combined with the darkness would only slow him down. The Hyuuga genius told her he was further into the woods, about five meters to her left and she dodged between the wet branches. Her heart was ready to jump free from her ribcage and the adrenaline coursed through her body with renewed speed. She pushed more chakra into her feet and stopped suddenly.

She could hear him breathing. His breathing was erratic and slow and most likely painful. She hurried to his side and put her hand on his carotid pulse and counted. His pulse was slowing down. She pulled off her mask and ripped his shirt open before searching his chest and stomach with her hands, looking for any wounds. She found a deep gash across his abdomen and clamped her hands above it, sending in her chakra as quickly as she could. "Don't you dare die on me, you hear me?" She glanced at the man's face only to be frustrated that his hair was splayed across his features, but there was no doubt in her mind as to whom this man was. Her teammates slowly walked over and her captain crouched down on her patient's other side. "Naruto, his neck isn't broken so could you right his head for me?"

Naruto slid onto his knees and did as she requested. He brushed the man's hair off of his face and swallowed in recognition. Sakura continued healing the wound on the man's stomach while silently praying that he wouldn't die and pleading with him to live. She paused and picked up the man's right wrist and checked his pulse. It was stronger but still slow. She was about to place the hand down when fingers wrapped around her wrist. She jumped slightly and quickly looked to the man's face. He groaned slightly and grimaced.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked desperately. "Tell me, please; where else did he hit you?"

The man mumbled before coughing up some blood. Sakura returned her attentions to his abdomen wound, the man's hold on her hand never weakening. When she was confident that the wound was no longer a danger she ran her hands quickly down his legs searching for any other serious abrasions and gashes that needed to be fixed immediately. Finding none she then took his head into her hands. She ran her fingers through his hair to see if he had any cuts in his scalp and was thankful that he had not taken a beating to his head. "Open your eyes for me. I need to you open your eyes for me."

The man grimaced again and moved his lips silently. She bent down and pressed an ear to his mouth. He was mumbling incoherently. Sakura rubbed a hand over his brows and put her forehead against his. "Please, open your eyes. Speak to me. Please!" She ignored her tears and quickly traveled his body with her hands worrying that she missed something. She turned him onto his stomach and verified that he had no spinal damage. Returning him onto his back she took his hands into her own and brought them to her lips. "Don't die on me, not now that I finally have you back."

She started rocking and her teammates shot their captain nervous glances. He had removed his own mask and watched his childhood crush cry once again over the man she loved. It broke his heart just like it had every other time when they were Genin and he clenched his fists in anger. "Do you really want to be a bastard to the end?" he questioned the prone man on the forest ground fiercely. Thunder boomed down and around them once more as if answering Naruto's question for the man. "Dying now means that you won't revive your clan. Will you really let that happen?" Naruto cried out fiercely again, not caring about his captain duties or anyone else besides his former teammates.

The man stirred slightly again and slowly opened his eyes. Sakura kissed his hands before placing them onto his chest and wiping the man's brows once again. He closed his eyes at her touch and slowly reached out for her hand. He grimaced at the contact and she brought her other hand up to it, letting her chakra heal the sprain she assumed was there. He squeezed the hand he had captured gently and took a shaking breath.

"We've disposed of the first body since we wouldn't have been able to gain anything due to its charred state," Lee spoke loudly against the pouring rain as he joined them. His voice wavered at the end as he watched Sakura cry over her former teammate.

"If we are no longer needed we'll head back to Konoha and inform the Godaime of S-class criminal Uchiha Itachi's death," Neji spoke authoritatively.

Naruto nodded and helped ease his former rival into a sitting position. So far the wounded man hadn't acknowledged anyone besides the pink-haired kunoichi. Placing his fox mask back on his face he rose and signaled for the two other teammates to get ready to head back to Konoha. He bent down and carefully lifted Sasuke into his arms. "You had me worried there, bastard. I thought you were really going to leave us this time."

Naruto's burden closed his eyes as he felt Sakura's warm hand on his forehead. "Go to sleep, Sasuke-kun, when you wake up, you'll be warm and dry. I'll be there when you wake up and all while you sleep. I won't leave you, I promise."

Letting the exhaustion take over her closed his eyes and let the low thunder and the rhythm of the rain falling onto the leaves carry him to sleep.


	17. Dutch Courage

**Title:** Regrets

**Author:** Yukari Rin

**Series:** _Naruto_

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura

**Theme #:** 30, Dutch courage

**Word Count:** 949

**Rating:** T

**Notes:** "Dutch courage", for those who don't know, is the courage that one gets from alcohol. Divergent from canon. First time writing these two together in a very long time, so please forgive me of any OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

Sakura placed the glass down on the stained wood counter with a surprisingly steady hand for one who'd just downed four gin and whiskeys. Her gaze lingered on the rim of the glass, letting the noise around her blur into a soft hum.

"Another?" the bar keeper asked as he ran a dry cloth along the inside of a stein he'd just washed. Sakura shook her head and fumbled some coins from her pocket and placed them on the counter. With a nod of thanks for the drinks she carefully got off of the stool and made her way to the door. The bar keeper watched her progress and sighed deeply once she had safely made it outside of his establishment.

The night sky was a velvety black sprinkled with the twinkling of the stars. There was a colder breeze weaving itself through the village, something generally abnormal to Konoha, but so many things had been unusual lately. It was if all the rules were being re-written by some unknown higher power.

Some unknown higher power with a very cruel sense of humor.

Sakura walked as fast as she could without looking the part of a drunk, fearful that the cold breeze would sober her up too much before she reached her destination.

Maybe it was the cruel humor, or maybe it was luck working out in favor for once, because waiting a few blocks down, leaning against a building and mostly hidden in the shadows was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura stopped short and almost tripped over her feet. She chided herself silently. She had to at least look and act as if she was in control.

"You're starting to pick up some bad habits," he told her almost as if he was commenting on how nice the weather wasn't.

"Like you never picked up some of _your_ teachers less pleasant traits?" she fired back.

"I don't kill indiscriminately, I don't conduct experiments, and I don't have a desire for immortality."

"If those are the only bad things he's done, in your opinion, then you're more warped than I thought." She was looking down at her feet so she didn't see the way her jab made him straighten his posture slightly.

"Forgive me for thinking I'd know more about my teacher than you," his voice was ice cold.

Sakura's chest tightened. "Don't call him that. It makes it sound like you-"

"Like I actually learned things from him? I did. I may not have liked his personal pursuits, but he had his uses. I don't regret my time with him, so why should I speak as if I do?"

Sakura raised her eyes and focused on Sasuke's still so damnably beautiful face. "You don't regret anything, do you?" she asked softly.

He watched her for a moment before pushing away from the wall. "No."

It was a cold hard fact. Sakura had known it in her heart for so long now, but to hear him actually say is so simply destroyed the last remaining bits of the young girl she used to be. "How..." she began, pausing to search for the words, "how do you do it? I have so many regrets. I..."

"I don't dwell on what could have been or should have been. Everything is what it is. All I can do is get stronger to overcome the obstacles in my path."

They watched each other silently in the moonlight. Sakura swayed on her feet and took a few steps forward. "How lucky for you." She could feel her eyes heating up as the tears threatened to break free. She tripped over a pebble and flailed her arms out to steady herself.

"Is that how you see it?"

"Yes. You've got it easy. You've killed your emotions while I-" she clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms. "While I still can't get over you!" Her expression crumbled as the first of her tears streaked slowly down her cheeks. "I've tried, I've got every reason to hate you for all that you've done. But I can't. Why?"

Sasuke refrained from reply right away. "Because you'd regret it." That caught her off guard. She looked at him, confusion and distrust plain in her green eyes. Sasuke chose his next words carefully, letting them get comfortable on his tongue before parting with them. "Ever since we were young, through the Chuunin Exam when we were barely teenagers to your asking the Hokage to take you as her apprentice, and probably many other things I don't know about, what's driven you?"

"_My desire to help and protect you. My love for you!"_ she cried out in her head.

"To turn your back against what has so long been your driving force, that'd be denying who you are. Shinobi must know who they are, and when they do, they can live without regrets."

Sakura closed her eyes. "Then what am I? I weak, love-sick fool?"

Sasuke shook his head, the faintest of smiles playing on his lips. "No. You know that you're more than that."

She shook her head. "Don't dodge the question Sasuke. What am I? What am I to you?"

He looked up to the sky. "Someone I'm thankful to." He glanced at her. She had stopped crying and was staring at him as if she didn't believe him. "I told you that before. I didn't say it lightly then, and I didn't mean it lightly just now."

"Sasuke-kun-" she took a step towards him. He vanished the moment her foot hit the ground. The cold breeze blew hard on her face and she shivered, bringing her hands up to wrap around her arms. "Thank you."


	18. The Currency of Hope

**Title:** Enough for Happiness

**Author:** Yukari Rin

**Series:** _Naruto_

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura

**Theme #:** 31, the currency of hope

**Word Count:** 447

**Rating:** T

**Notes:** Spoilers for recent chapters, minor speculation for what may occur in upcoming chapters.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

If Sakura had a ryou for every piece of hope Sasuke had given her, she may not be the richest woman, but she'd have enough for happiness.

The first time they met, he had not teased her as so many of the other village children had. Instead, he had offered her his handkerchief as she cried silently, huddled behind a tree. He had said no more than, "here", but she realized that things could, and would look up.

Then, when they were twelve and placed on the same Genin squad the hope came a bit more quickly. He shared things with her, even if she didn't understand his words. He stuck by her, he let her hold and cry over him. He encouraged her. He protected her on several occasions, he risked his life for her, too.

When they were thirteen, he offered her two words that would become more valuable to her than anything for many years of her life despite the pain they'd put her through. He said, "thank you". And though he was gone, hope was not lost.

Years went by without hope or news from Sasuke. But she created her own hope. She got stronger, she gained confidence. And then Naruto came back and together they gave each other hope.

They met Sasuke again, and though he could have disobeyed Orochimaru's orders to not harm them, he didn't. There really was hope, still, she wanted to believe as the hope in her coffer decreased slightly.

Sasuke bested Orochimaru and survived the fight with his brother. Those bits of news were a few odd coins of hope. He was walking the wrong path but he had not strayed, and maybe – just _maybe_ – he'd return.

But then he joined up with Akatsuki and as Karui's vehement charges were laid against him, Sakura struggled to find the hope of the situation. She couldn't respond to the Cloud kunoichi's demands for answers. All Sakura had left, really, was the love she could not let go of, the memories of the boy she had fallen in love with. The hope she had stored up was no longer in her bank.

And as the political situation in Konoha put allegiances to the test she walked a fine line between faithful and insubordinate soldier. But Sasuke was there again, in his own unique way, bringing her hope. He revealed all the hidden agendas, stripped the village to its bones much how Pain had rocked it to its foundations. Hope sprung up like never before, restoring her faith.

He stayed and invested himself in Konoha's rebuilding. He wouldn't allow for history to be repeated.

"_And after all,"_ Sakura thoughts with a smile to herself as she walked to the Hokage's office, hearing Naruto's loud voice arguing with Kakashi, no - the Nanadaime, and the Uchiha heir, _"he's still got his clan to revive..."_

Oh yes, Sakura had just enough hope for happiness.


	19. Monumental

**Theme:** 52_Flavours original theme set #8. The blind leading the blind. "Blind" used metaphorically here. (As in blind to the other's heart, first Sasuke and then Sakura.)

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 1,148

**Notes:** Set way back during the second stage of the Chuunin Exam (volume seven). This is my first time writing for this series in at least two years, please be gentle with me. Point-of-view shift between the two parts, in case it isn't obvious. Un-beta'd.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

You can hear your former classmates (your _rivals_, your _competition_, you remind yourself) chatting with Naruto but they're too far away to be heard over the blood racing through your veins and the rib-aching _ba-**dump**-ba-**dump**-ba-**dump**_ of your heart. You feel each breath being sucked down your windpipe and your mind starts clearing from the buzzing of adrenaline, but your limbs still feel like jelly and you're having a hard enough time just keeping your head up.

Sasuke-kun's mouth is moving and you try to focus on the sound of his voice but your skull aches and pounds and you know there are ugly bruises forming on your face as you sit beside the most beautiful boy you have ever seen. You feel as if someone has gone and scooped out everything that was inside of you and you want to cry but you can't and then you start shaking. Post-traumatic shock, you have enough clarity to realize.

And in the haze of trying to make sense of what has gone on in the last handful of minutes (or even before that, starting with Orochimaru's attack) you blink blindly at Sasuke-kun, unable to understand him at all. He stops speaking and just watches you for a moment. Taking you in and you _hate hate __**hate**_ that the first time you see him _looking_ at you you're covered in dirt and blood and are disfigured from violence.

He takes in your appearance, you can practically feel his gaze lingering on the way your left eye is swelling shut. You watch as his lips turn white as he presses them into a tight line. He places his palms on the ground and leans forward. His legs move slowly, shaking minimally, untangling themselves so that he can stand. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and breathes again.

And then he holds out one of his hands to you. You look at him dumbly and he crouches down, takes both of your hands in his, and slowly straightens his legs. You rise, clumsily, like a fawn just learning how to walk, and you trip over your feet into his shoulder. He steadies you with one hand, but keeps the other held – not _firmly_ – but securely.

Your feet drag the first several steps as he brings you over to the others. His hand is warm, a little clammy, and the swarm of cicadas in your head has quieted enough that you can focus on the fact that Uchiha Sasuke is holding your hand. Your heart skips a beat, you swear, but it's not racing any more and although you ache all over the panic attack has passed and you're okay now.

Well, at least as okay as one can be, given the circumstances.

* * *

Sakura takes a step and you follow in her lead, your armpit digs into her shoulder but she doesn't complain and your weight momentarily rests against her own lithe form. You quickly take another step to remove the extra burden and the heaven scroll smacks against your thigh and you begrudgingly thank Kabuto in your mind for helping you. Your group and he are square now, though, and you push him from your mind because this exam isn't over yet and you need all your facilities right now. (You're pretty sure you could walk on your own now, but the charade you've put on needs to stay on a little longer. You don't trust Kabuto and Sakura's not complaining.)

Your fingertips brush against Sakura's shoulders and the newly shorn locks of her hair tickle your cheek as Team Seven reaches the door. You think about what the past five days have done to her and somehow she's not the same twelve-and-a-half year-old that you knew as you walked into the Academy with you application paper. She's standing straighter and her jaw is set with a mix of determination and wariness you've never seen her wear before. (A wariness you're both pleased and saddened to see, but you don't want to think about what exactly that means for you, for her.)

Suddenly she doesn't look like a simpering little girl who moons over you. You'd never be able to tell that her goal is to marry you. She smiles at Naruto and only hours ago it would have been scornful but now it's acknowledging. She's got bruises and her clothes are torn and she looks fierce and you think – _all because of a haircut?_ Surely that can't be it. It's too simple. (You think that Sakura has generally always come across as simple with a few surprises here and there, but this is monumental, and you can feel the change pulsing through her body where it touches your own.)

She explained everything that had happened over a small campfire after Naruto had drifted off to sleep two nights ago. The shock had worn off enough and her voice only held a hint of a tremor as she recalled the way the black tomoe slithered across your skin and you became something _other_. You remember the way she ran to you and wrapped her battered arms around you, pleading with you to stop the rampage you couldn't control. (You remember the feel of her body clinging to yours and the tears staining your shirt but you tell yourself it's only because you were so out of control with the new power within you and that's not something you want to forget – the fear it can instill.)

The three of you stop in front of the door and you feel like you can almost understand what metamorphosis Sakura has gone through - you're on the brink of discovering a new species – but you don't know what's beyond the door and time is ticking. So you press your weight into her again, prompting her to take another step and Naruto opens the door and you file away your musings for another day. (A day you don't really want to believe in because you have more important things to think about than this sudden newfound strength in your female teammate.)

There is no one in the room with you, but you see the sign looming overhead and know instinctively that soon this section of testing will be completed. You stand on your own two feet and remove your arm from around Sakura's neck. (You've been walking that way for long enough now that it feels odd not to have her pressed against your side, but you don't think too much about it, really.)

"I'm all right, Sakura... You can let go now," you tell her.

"Hm? Oh! Okay," she smiles embarrassedly.

(You try not to let it bother you that ever since the fight with the Ame-nin she's been supporting you, not holding you. You try not to compare the handful of embraces you've shared with her.)


	20. Homecoming

**Title:** Homecoming  
**Theme:** #22, the laughter of women  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 760  
**Notes:** Posted this on LiveJournal two years ago and forgot to add it here. Could be considered divergent from canon or as taking place far, far, far into the future. You chose!  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

He hears the laughter as he nears the entrance to his family's property. It causes him to pause for a moment, but the street is largely deserted and he chides himself for hesitating to enter his own home. Still, he runs a hand over his clothes to soothe his nerves just as much as to make sure that he looks every bit the shinobi of Konoha he is.

He steps through the open space in the wall surrounding the first home he ever knew, holding his breath without realizing it. The women don't see him, they're too busy fussing over the child in their midst. The toddler is holding her mother's fingers while standing on wobbling legs. She's smiling brightly at her aunties, giggling as they coo over her.

One of the women reaches over and tickles the child's side, causing mirthful squealing that sets the adults to laughter again. The toddler takes one shaky step towards her mother and then another. Sakura slides her fingers from her daughters hands and holds her by her waist, lifting her up into the air. Pure and innocent laughter rains down on the circle of women as their own voices rise up with the laughter of those who realize just how precious new life is.

Sasuke is afraid that they'll notice him, that he'll cut their amusement to an early silence and they will leave and it will just be him and Sakura and their two children alone in a house that is still too quiet and large. He shifts his weight to step back when his son calls out to him.

"Daddy!"

The women look up as one and the little boy makes his way through them to the edge of the veranda. He plops down onto his bottom and slides himself carefully off of it until he drops to the ground and runs as quickly as he can to his father.

Sasuke crouches down and opens his arms as his son collapses into him, all warm and soft and full of love. His son's moist breath falls against his neck as the boy nuzzles against him, breathing in the scents he will forever associate with his father – sweat, pine, and earth.

(When the boy is older he will tell Sasuke this, and say that he thinks of it as the scent of hard work and fatherly love. Sasuke will be unable to respond, but Sakura will be beside him, squeezing his hand and placing a kiss on his temple. She will smile at the only man she's ever loved and will say that yes, their son has it exactly right.)

Sasuke stands, holding the boy against his chest as he almost shyly approaches the women. His son is talking animatedly, his words becoming a steady stream in his ear, distracting him from the knot forming in his stomach. The women's expressions vary from slight unease to tender smiles. Sakura lowers their daughter and turns towards him. She helps her daughter to stand facing outward and looks between the child and her husband. "Sasuke-kun, we've got a surprise for you."

"Hold out your hand, Daddy!" his son commands. Sasuke shifts the boy onto one of his hips to free a hand that he then holds out for his daughter. She lets go of one of her mother's hands and moves her feet slowly and carefully while reaching out for her father's hand. She stretches for it and grabs it on the second attempt. She steps a little more steadily away from Sakura who lets go as soon as the toddler's hand has a firm hold on her father's arm. Sasuke curls his arm around the girl and scoops her to his chest. She burbles happily and lays her head against his chest.

"Well, who'd have thought. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke with a child on each hip!" one of the ladies comments, a smile stretching across her face. The rest of them twitter.

The remark distresses Sasuke slightly, but Sakura has eased herself off of the veranda and comes to his side, taking their son from his arms. "Welcome home," she murmurs, kissing him softly. Someone whistles and Sakura smiles, a soft blush coloring her cheeks.

And there are things that Sasuke wants to say to her in return, but the knot in his stomach is joined by a knot in his throat and all he can do is close his eyes and keep his forehead pressed against his wife's.

"_It's good to be home_," he thinks.


End file.
